A Day to Remember
by Our Bleeding Shadow
Summary: Neru and Len go on a date, will it turn out right? (Bad summary! D:) Rated T for some bad language (To be safe). X3


**A/N: Written for Neru Kays Kagamine who is a friend of mine on Facebook. :D IT'S DONE! She wanted another LenXNeru Fic to read and I offered to write her one so... Here it is! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID, IF I DID I'D BE PARTYING! c:**

* * *

**A Day to Remember**

A shrill ringing from her alarm clock woke Neru from her sleep; she groaned loudly as she swung her hand from the covers smacking the electronic device to the ground as she turned back over and tried to drift off into a more relaxing sleep than she had been in before. Of course, that was going to be near impossible as that _thing_ from hell had disrupted her sleep. Blasted thing! Why had her mother insisted on buying her that thing then placing it in her room for it to annoy the living hell out of her with its beep, beep, _beeping_.

What did a girl have to do round here to _actually_ get some shut eye? It was like a mine field, one wrong step and **BANG!** No happiness, nor peace for anyone. That alarm clock had been the first mine for Neru, it was now lying on the floor, completely silent with the batteries a few feet away. Her having knocked them out when she'd smacked the stupid, non important thing away. Why were they even existing in this time, all they did was wake people up and then continue to annoy the ones that wanted to be alone in their bed...

"Fuck you, you incompetent ass." Neru snapped, her mood having soured now as she couldn't seem to drift off again. Grunting in a very unladylike way, the blonde then pushed herself up, rubbing her amber eyes as she started to wake herself up, "Why are you such a nuisance to get up, lazy brain." Reaching up, the tempered female smacked the palm of her hand against her head, looking toward the calender on the wall across the room.

As her eyes adjusted, her eyes fixed on the big red circle around the current date and her stomach dropped. It was her date...

"Shoot! I'm going to be late!" With that, Neru flung the covers away, hurrying off the bed and over to her wardrobe as she began to throw clothes out of the concealed space and onto the floor of her room. Frantically searching for the outfit that 'he'd' find cute. Everything had to be perfect, her hair, her make-up and most definitely her outfit.

Where there had once been visible flooring in her room was now completely swamped with clothes that didn't quite make the cut. Nothing was cute enough, nor sassy enough and she didn't own a single skirt or dress plus the weather was a blazing sun. With the day so far having sloped down hill, Neru was ready to crawl under the covers of her bed and wither away as she missed this one chance with her crush because of a wardrobe malfunction.

"I hate you, you're so cruel to me!" She yelled to her ceiling as if someone up there was taunting with her. Causing her date day to already be horrific - she'd die if he'd no longer spoke to her after this, it would crush her - it was just unfair!

A gentle knock sounded at the door, then her mother's head poked in. Due to the amount of noise the young female was making, her mother had come to see what the problem was, but she didn't get to say a word as a white shirt came flying through the air, landing on top of her head.

"Uhm, Neru, dear... What's going on?" She managed to speak, taking hold of the clothing and removing it from where it had landed. Despite the confusion, she wasn't a clothes rack. As her young daughter turned and blinked at her mother, she dropped the shirt into the large pile on the floor.

"Oh, mum. I'm going on a date with Len but nothing is right!" She whined, stomping her foot childishly and topped it off with crossing her arms over her chest, "Someone up there wants to see this go bad."

"Darling, your clothes are fine. He'll be happy to see you in anything, as long as you turn up!" Her mother told her, walking over. She reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair from Neru's eyes, "If he's the one he'll love you for your personality not your looks."

"Mum!" Neru screeched, pushing her hand away with a scowl on her face, "He's a _boy_, all he thinks about is the way a girl looks!" Then she turned her attention away from her sighing mother and kept pawing through the remaining clothes left within.

Seeing this, Neru's mother merely shook her head, lifting up a yellow tank top with a small smiling face printed in the bottom left corner. She placed it over her arm, lifting a pair of nice fitting denim shorts and placed them over her arm as well. She settles for a cream yellow jacket and coughed to get the panicking female's attention.

As she turned, her mother held the clothes out to her, an eyebrow raised suggestively, "Go try this on." She instructed and forced the bundle of clothes into her the younger's arms. Obediently, the blonde drifted into the bathroom that was within her room, grumbling about her mother having no sense of style what so ever. She shut the door with a slam, knowing her mother was on the other side of the door, cleaning the mess she made and winching at the loud noise that she'd made.

As she turned the lock, she laid the outfit out, stripping from her pajamas's and speedily pulling on her shorts, followed by her top and jacket. Outfit fully on, she examined the outfit in the mirror, the colours went well together and really showed off her figure. A satisfied smile falling onto her face, she quickly ran her toothbrush under the tap.

"Come on... I have to be quicker!" She muttered to herself, looking at the time on the clock that was hanging above the mirror on the wall. Damn! It was nearing her meeting time with Len! Why did she hit her alarm clock!?

In her hurry, Neru grabbed the toothpaste and squirted a thick line onto the bristles of the brush and quickly began to brush her teeth. She was done under a minute; she hurtled to the door, unlocking the lock and flinging the wooden square wide open as she sped out and brushed her hair up into her usual side pony-tail. As her mother observed this, she shook her head, chuckling as Neru then shoved on a pair of socks and her trainers and went to the desk where her mobile was usually kept.

Yet, the small piece of technology she was attached to was not there, cursing under her breath, she began to search. Her hands moving everything around as she continued to rummage around her upside down room for her yellow mobile.

"Dammit, phone! Why you vanish now!?" She yelled in frustration as she continued to look, very well aware that she was punching a time limit here. Her frantic behaviour showing to her mother. Giving a gentle sigh, she spotted the device lying on a shelf in the wardrobe and fetched it before placing it down on the desk. Upon seeing this, the tsundere ran over, scooping it up before hurtling out of her room, yelling over her shoulder as she did.

"Bye, mum! See you later!" Then there was an echo as the front door slammed and Ms. Akita smiled gently, placing a hand over her head.

"Have fun, dear." She spoke softly then began to tidy the destruction that Neru left behind.

* * *

The mall was rather crowded, a few people from school browsing down the halls into the shops for their holiday shopping. Len noted that several people that passed had already said 'hi' to him several times. Glancing down at his mobile, he blinked at the time. Where was she?

She was over half an hour late, he sighed gently, running a hand through his fringe. Rin was around somewhere, if Neru blew him off he'd just have to trail round after Miku and her instead. He hated listening to their girly fashion chats while they chose clothes, why did girls think that was going to get guys to notice them?

Leaning back, he felt the hard wooden planks of the bench back pressing against the back of his shirt and threw his head back in annoyance. Groaning to himself, he wondered if she'd show up or was she attempting to make him look like a fool. It had happened a few times before, a girl'd muster the courage and ask him out, he'd accept then they'd blow him off to make him look like a fool.

"Len, you're still waiting?" His twin's voice chimed through into his thoughts and he straightened up and blinked at her, "I thought she'd show up by now."

Rin was sipping at an ice cold slushie that she held concealed in her right hand, her blonde hair was resting on her shoulders - as it always did - her fringe kept out of her eyes by bobby pins. Her left hand was resting on her hip, the thumb hooked into a belt loop on her jeans. She blinked at him innocently as she continued to sip at the cold beverage in her hands.

"She must have over-slept." Len pouted, refusing to give his sister the benefit of the doubt that Neru may have, in fact, blown him off. The teal haired girl next to him just giggled lightly, looking at her friend then at him. Batting her eyelashes, she was just a big flirt.

"Yeah, where is Betty-no-show?" She joined in, looking around as if the blonde boy was simply playing hide and seek with his date. His turquoise eyes narrowed at her then, daring her to slip up again and insult his friend. He could tell it had taken Neru a lot of courage to say his name, let alone spit the question out, he admired her for that.

"Leave her alone, Miku." Len warned, rising to his feet to glower at the older girl, clenching his fists as she placed a playful pout on her features.

His sister finally stopped sipped her drink, taking Miku's wrist, "We'll be up in the food court if she doesn't show." She told him kindly, then dragged her friend off in tow behind her as they headed toward where McDonald's and the other fast food restaurants were kept.

Once they had vanished from sight, the blonde collapsed back onto the bench, averting his eyes to the floor. His sigh coming out without him wanting to, he checked the time again just as he heard quickly approaching footsteps. Snapping his head up, he turned, seeing Neru running towards him, her face flushed from running for so long and a big smile on her face. He smiled back then, standing as she skidded to a stop in front of him, bumping her elbow into his.

"Len... Yo-... -ou waited." She panted. Doubling over and placing her hands on her knees to level her breathing back to normal.

"Sure did," The young boy told her, patting her shoulder gently and looking around, "We should get you some water though." He chuckled, seeing her overly breathless state as a sign.

"Y... -eah... Please." A quick nod was a confirmation and he was gone in a flash. Placing a hand over her heart, Neru sat down on the bench, trying to regain her breathing. Maybe running the whole way wasn't her brightest idea, but she was just glad that he waited for her. It was a miracle for her, girl's had blown him off before because they couldn't muster the nerve - she was here now, though, on a date with him.

It didn't take long until Len was coming back with a small, plastic cup full of water, he gave it to her and she gulped it down. Not caring if at that moment she was acting nothing like a girl should, she was damn thirsty and she was making it obvious. Her date hovered back, unsure what he could do to help her or what he was actually going to do now.

"Are you hungry?" Len questioned, biting his lip, "We could grab a bite to eat before we go do anything else. It also gives you time to rest."

"Oh, um, okay." Neru smiled, standing and checking if she still had everything. Her phone was tucked in her pocket and she immediately relaxed, the mobile was her life. He nodded softly, shifting shyly as he took her hand - causing her cheeks to burn scarlet - then lead her toward the food court. Her eyes were fixated on their joined hands, her heart hammering in her chest loudly as she felt the embarrassment climb.

As the two of them walked, members from their school stopped, blinking at the two blondes as they continued along their way. _Ignore them... They're jealous because you managed to score a date... Breathe, Neru_. She instructed herself, taking in a heavy breath and looking at the floor to hide the evident blush that had swarmed her face.

Once the two stepped into the food court, she heard several exclamations from her date's twin and that stuck up friend of hers, Miku. The two of them seeming to be yelling that it was a miracle and she managed to show up, making her feel bad again all over about being late.

"Gah! NERU ACTUALLY SHOWED UP!" Rin was yelling - Neru could see the small blonde stood on the chair that she was meant to be sat on - pointing at her with a shocked expression.

"IT'S A MIRACLE!" Miku added, waving a leek plushie at them with a playful and shocked glint in her eye.

Len blinked at them, a soft frown crossing onto his features as he questioned where Miku had got the plushie from so quickly, she hadn't had it when she was talking to him when he was waiting. Realising this wasn't the time to question that, he shook the question from his head, sighing heavily at the scene his sister was putting up as it drew stares to all four of them.

"Let's quickly get food..." The tsundere he was with muttered, her eyes narrowing at the bouncing figures of the girls across the food court from them. The boy had no argument to it and nodded, letting her steer him toward the window where McDonald's was pleasantly stood.

Staying fairly quiet, the two of them quickly darted inside the shop, walking up to the back of the line. They had to ignore the fact that they could still see the bouncy two from the corner of their eyes and they shared a twin sigh of annoyance. Len seemed a little sheepish about his sister's behaviour as he looked at Neru more levelly and muttered an apology for her attitude.

"Len, it's fine. I was expecting _someone _to do it." She told him, giving him a warm smile. Thank god... It was going okay so far. Fighting the urge to give him a hug as he smiled back, she turned to face the front and looked at the people in front of her.

The line wasn't that long, but they still grumbled at how long it was - the both of them hungry for some food - impatience was written across Neru's features and it put the other blonde on edge a bit. He didn't want to wake up tomorrow with a black eye as a result of a bad date.

God damn line. Why was it so long? The tsundere began to tap her foot upon the ground in irritation, getting looks from the people in front. But a soft growl made them turn back round, she also noticed Len shooting her side-way glances, an anxious expression on his face as he gave her hand a little squeeze. A calming feeling washed over her after that, shock evident on her face as she looked at him in a little surprise.

He had the desired calming effect on her, tying her stomach in knots as she mumbled a small 'my bad' at her actions before. A grateful nod was shown by the male next to her as they line slowly shrank and they got closer to actually ordering their food. Small growls came from the blonde male's stomach and he bit down on his lip as he looked at the ground shyly.

Soon, the two of them were at the front of the line, having not said much when they were in the line. Neru took a step back, letting her date order the food for the two of them and drifted away to find a table for the two of them. She maneuvered her way through people, tables and chairs as she found a table for two at the back of the building that wasn't occupied and headed over, pulling a single chair out before sitting comfortably.

Propping her elbows up on the table, she rested her head in between her hands, staring into complete space like a fool in love - which she was. Those amber eyes of hers seeing nothing but the blonde who she was on the date with, imagining him walking up to her and placing the stuff down before sitting across from her with a dazzling smile just before he opened his mouth to say something to her.

"Hey, Neru! You're zoning out!"

Len's actual voice split through to her, making her realise that what she thought she'd been imagining actually just happened. Her shyness was obvious to the blonde but he didn't comment on it, passing her her drink too.

"Uh, thanks. Sorry about going space cadet." The female apologised, her eyes fixed on her meal as she opened the box to her nuggets. Seeing that the blonde across the table had the same, she gave a gentle smile. They had similar tastes. _SCORE!_

The two of them started to eat, grinning at each other happily, both waiting for either to start a conversation. As they sat there, eating bites from their nuggets, their fries and sipping their drinks - they didn't see the two pairs of eyes from watching them outside, Rin and Miku.

"Do you think this will actually go well?" Rin asked Miku, slightly worried that her brother might end up upset or hurt.

"Uh, knowing Neru... I doubt it." The tealnette told her friend, giving a gentle shrug as if that would solve everything.

The blonde scowled then, folding her arms as she watched the date, the two others were chatting happily as they ate, seeming to have loads to talk about. Rin just hoped this date wasn't going to be a bummer, she didn't want to pick Len up again and cheer him up like the last date when the girl almost got him killed by a truck. Seriously, who pushes their date into the road for a joke? Her anger boiled at the memory, her eyes narrowing at Neru as she expected her to pull out a gun or something.

"Uh, Rin, you're staring at them really intensely... We should leave." Miku mumbled, grabbing the slender wrist of her concerned friend and dragging her away from the scene completely.

Having seen the teal haired girl drag his twin away, Len was watching them out the window, a confused expression on his face. But, he was brought out of it by Neru who nudged his leg with her foot, a confused look on her face as she managed to get his attention back on her.

"Uh, Len. I asked you a question and you kind of just blanked out there." Neru smiled quickly, to show she wasn't annoyed by it, just concerned.

"Ah! Oh, sorry! What was the question again?" He replied, his tone rather sheepish.

"You have any other siblings apart from Rin?"

"No... Just me and her."

"Oh, that must be nice having a sibling." A faraway look crossed in Neru's eyes.

"Not really. She tends to invite Miku back a lot so they're constantly bugging me." He waved his hand, a frown on his face as he screwed up his nose as if he was remembering it.

"That must be bad then... I know what _she's _like."

"Mm, so, what about you? Got anyone else beside you?"

"No... Just me and my mum." She diverted her eyes as a faint blush came on her cheeks, "Uhm, Len?"

"Yes?" The blonde lifted his drink, taking a sip before blinking at her.

"D-Do you like anyone? As in, like, _like _them?"

"There is someone, yes." His confirmation made her dream world shatter, what if it was someone she hated? She'd never be able to live with it! Her eyes were fixed on the food in front of her now, her stomach doing flips.

"That's cool." She mumbled, placing a strong, fake happy tone up.

"What about you? Anyone you like?"

"Yeah... But I'm not sure he likes me back."

"Why wouldn't he!? You're a great person and you're nothing like the other annoying girls!" Len finished off his meal then, grinning at her as she blinked at him, a little in surprise but grateful all the same.

Her blush was burning fiercely on her face and she averted her eyes to the ground to shy away from the confused gaze of her date as she finally finished her meal. Ignoring her embarrassment, he began to clean the table and bin their rubbish. Once it was clear, he stood beside her, offering her his hand - which she took slowly and the both of them exited rather calmly.

"Anywhere you want to go?" The blonde male asked his date, keeping his eyes ahead.

"Oh, uh, maybe we could go to the arcade?" The tsundere asked quietly, blush brightening, she kept her eyes down to avoid his eyes.

"Sure~" His cheerful tone entered her thoughts and he started to lead her in another direction. Her amber eyes lifted from the floor to see the flashing outside of the arcade that had been built inside the mall to entertain all genders.

As they stepped through the doors, they were overwhelmed by the amount of noise and Len stepped back several steps as someone blasted an air horn in his ear, wincing slightly. Neru blinked in shock at this and hurriedly dragged him over to the dance mats.

Len looked at her then at the mats, licking his lips nervously as she pleaded with him to go against her, in which he reluctantly agreed. As the took positions and he put the coins in, the were already gathering a crowd around the mats. People peered at them, ready to see if the were going to clap or point and laugh. As the music started, Neru readied herself, feeling the beats.

When the arrows appeared, her and Len jumped into action, the both of them hitting each in turn, only missing a few. He was very good for a guy, Neru found herself commenting quietly, her eyes fixed on her screen, but she was secretly watching out of the corner of her eyes. His hips moved with such grace, most of the girls round them were squealing. Everyone was clapping in time with the music, some screeching out the lyrics too.

"You're going down, Len Kagamine." Neru told him, a grin on her face.

"You wish, Neru Akita." He teased, continuing to hit each arrow except from the occasional one. She bit down on her tongue, matching his moves and the both of them finally finished with a tied score. They looked at each other and laughed, spontaneously. Some girls tried to reach out and pull him into some sort of hug, amazingly, he leaped over the bar, hooked arms with her and led her down and toward the air hockey tables.

"I challenge you." He told her, flashing that cute grin of his which made her stomach drop like a lead ball. Then he placed the correct amount of money in to unlock the game and power up the board, soon they were rallying the puck back and fourth at each other, laughing like they had forever.

* * *

As their day drew to a close, Neru grinned as she smashed the winning puck into Len's goal, "I WIN!" She cheered. As in fact, she had, 14-13. They had got wrapped up in beating each other that they ended glued to the air hockey boards.

"We'll keep a running tally." He told her, grinning as he walked round the table and stood beside her, holding out his arm. Her blush then flew back, did that mean that he'd ask her out again? Shyly, she put her arm through his and let him walk her out of the arcade. The bright colours now giving away to warmer ones as the sunset took control of the sky.

The glass ceiling showing the beauty before they reached outside. Their voices mixing together as they both blabbered about how they enjoyed their day.

"Thanks for saying yes, it was great." Neru mumbled, her eyes flickering to the floor.

"No, thank you for asking. I wouldn't of had a great day otherwise." He told her, then looked forward as they got outside. The both of them blinking a little in surprise when they saw Neru's mother waiting for her.

"Uh, I guess I have to go." She told him, biting her lip before planting a small kiss on his cheek, making him blush this time.

"Yeah, uh, see you again." Len mumbled, returning the kiss quickly on her cheek. Neru's heart hammered as he then gave a gentle smile at her, "Just to let you know, I've liked you for a while now." He added quietly, before turned and making to walk off.

The blonde female's hand shot out, grabbing his wrist and stopping him. Her eyes registering shock, "I-I like you too!" She told him, turning him and pressing her lips to his in a mesmerising kiss. Making both of them match each other as they both turned scarlet.

As she pulled back, she turned and hurried over to her mother, leaving her date stood there with a shocked expression on his face. As she clambered into the silver car, she looked at her mother who turned to face her as she buckled herself in.

"So, how was your day?" She asked, a knowing smile on her face.

A small satisfactory grin settled on the tsundere's face, "I was definitely a day to remember." She said to her mum as the key turned in the ignition and the car roared into life. _That is was..._ She added in her mind.


End file.
